custom_stufffandomcom-20200215-history
Riff (Jared
' '''Riff-Raff "Riff" "Music Man" Hadros' is an orange, green, and yellow hadrosaur and a major character in the Jared & Friends franchise. About Riff Physical Description Riff is an adorable orange hadrosaur with a sunshine yellow tummy with green spots and green spikes. Riff wears green low-top sneakers with yellow socks and violet purple laces. Riff is well known for his crest with bright stroke-shaped emerald green scales, which make music, when it lights up/glitters/sparkles, whenever he's happy, sad, excited, thinking, or just making music and having fun. His central forehead connected to his crest is yellow with yellow/purple hair. His crest has three green waved shapes on top, one on the right side, two on the left side of his head, and one at the back of his head. He has green diamond spots all over him. He is the only dinosaur with spikes on his back and tail instead of spots. His signature colors are orange, green, and yellow. Personality/Role on the show Riff is a bubbly, eccentric, caring, loving, jazz-talking, vivacious, upbeat, fun, fresh, kind, quirky, music-smart, street-smart, intelligent, shy, timid, emotional, caring, sweet, astute, imaginative, idealistic, bubbly, friendly, and cheerful hadrosaurus in the posse and middle member of the D3, as well as Baby Bop and BJ's cousin. He is all about music, he hears it everywhere and anywhere, in his heart, even his every move. He can play almost any kind of instrument you can think of, be it piano, guitar, ukulele, french horn, you name it. He can even make music out of anything, bottles, cans, even a seashell! Not only he loves music and making it, he loves to invent and build a new gadget. Even though his inventions sometimes don't turn out as he planned, he always gets back up and figure things out. He can also be quite romantic, whenever he with Chantel Bennett (of MCJ), whom he harbours a major crush on, most notably in Chantel Chip-Up and the Fall/Courtship of MCJ and they become an official steady couple by the start of Season 3. Riff has also been shown to be very shy and sensitive, as shown in various B&F adventures and his "breakup" with Chantel. No matter what, you can count on Riff to make a new musical number, just to have fun, and being a tippity-top friend! Love Interest(s) * Chantel Bennett (Best friend/on-off girlfriend and crush, Season 1-2, official girlfriend, Season 3-present) Likes * Music * Riding his skateboard * His friends and cousins * Chantel * Inventing * Playing games * Adventures * Dancing * Singing *Making things *Art *Technology *Dressing up *Jared *Surprises * Dislikes * Seeing his friends and family sad * Seeing Chantel unhappy * Rejection * Heartbreak * His inventions going awry *No music *Boredom *Being made fun of *Chantel being taken away from him * Portrayal Costume Actors * Adam Brown * Jeff Ayers * Jared Harris *Jeff Brooks *N/A Voice Actors * Michaela Dietz * Claudia Bramnsfette * Raphael Ferreira Trivia * His favorite food/snack is Celery with Cheddar Cheese and Raisins (aka Ants on a Log) * He is also one of the characters who appear in almost every episode, just so that he could have popularity in his character, especially his Chantel escapades. It's a popular fan theory that he appears in every episode so far, along with Jared and Barney * Riff's costume is similar to Hi, I'm Riff & Season 10-11, but a tad bit shorter, almost between Adam Brown's height and Jerad Harris' height, making it easier for all the performers to fit in there (hopefully), and his head stripes have glitter on them whenever they light up, to give them a more appealing/magical feel *Starting at late Season 2/early Season 3, Lisa Ortiz is one of Riff's voice actors, giving him a voice similar to Musa's from the 4kids dub of Winx Club, for their voices sound similar to each other *If you look closely, whenever he is lovesick/love-struck, his head scales twinkle a certain pattern, but the usual sound is still intact *It shows he loves his friends and family, especially Chantel, more than his music and inventing (obviously) *According to Jared's Supertastic Scrapbook of Adventures, the songs used to sum up Riff and Chantel's relationship are (listed below with reasons): **Young and in Love - Jordin Sparks (An obvious reference of them being young and attracted to each other) **No More - Jason Mraz (The song that made Riff fall for her in the first place) **Stuck - Stacie Orrico (As Chantel feels that way, she acted like she hated him in Season 2, but in reality, she really did love and care for him) **Endlessly - Winx Club (Chantel and Riff have similar cases to Bloom and Sky) Honorable Mentions: *White Flag - Dido *Shake Down - Mary J. Blige ft. Usher *Riff's relationship with Chantel is similar to Arnold and Helga from Hey Arnold, ''Lincoln & Ronnie Anne from ''The Loud House, Tommy and Kimi from All Grown Up, & Jimmy and Cindy from Jimmy Neutron *There are many hints that Riff has always been fond of Chantel (in particular), as spotted in Lover Weed and the show's pilot *Between the one year gap of MCJ's departure, it's possible Riff and Chantel had been secretly going out (just to test to see if their love is real) * Gallery The Musical Conga.jpg Riff1.png Riff_wave.png IMG_3466.jpg J&FMissionMaddysagaDVDcover1.png Barney.jpg Unnamed.jpg Barney 216.jpg J&fbarneycollectioncover1.png Barneygmwlive1.jpg Barney's Boogie Soundtrack (from Bultum2000).jpg 51FX1ER0WDLDFH.jpg 13432369_277081702640451_7313168449784093116_n.jpg Barneybigsurprisewithriff.jpg Category:Barney Category:Barney & Friends Category:Barney LIVE! Category:Jared & Friends Category:J&F Characters Category:J&F Books Category:J&F DVD Category:Focusing on Riff Category:Focusing on the D3 Category:Focusing on Barney Category:Imagination Posse Category:Jared's Friends